Bardock x Lunch
by stevenarmandotacuchi
Summary: Unos débiles pasos resonaron detrás de él mientras la puerta se abria. Él observó con desdén e impaciencia a ese sujeto. —Alejate A Lunch no le temblaron las piernas, pero el terror estaba dibujado en sus ojos azules como el océano. Observó las heridas y el dolor en las facciones del hombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó algo de alcohol y algodón de una gaveta de su armario y se


Avanzó con dificultad el camino que todavía le restaba para llegar hasta la nave. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado, tanto que, para su propio asombro, no entendía cómo aún era capaz de enfocar gran porcentaje del entorno en el que se hallaba. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo le imploraban por un descanso, al tiempo que sus pulmones exigían cada vez más el preciado oxígeno y las heridas parecían recordarle que no habría una pronta recuperación.

En cualquier momento el total de su peso cedería en el suelo y no faltaría mucho más para perderse en la oscuridad del desfallecimiento. Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, podía sentirlo

Aquel guerrero era Bardock un saiyajin de clase baja , era capitán de un escuadrón pero decidió hacer esta misión solo , pues si la hacia lo subirían de rango , pero se equivoco al pensar que todo seria fácil

Debio haberle hecho caso a su escuadrón e ir con ellos a aquel planeta pero fue su orgullo el que se lo impidió

Era consciente de que la insensatez le llevó hasta aquel límite, y no podía más que hacerse responsable de las decisiones que tomó. Eso era él y no daría marcha atrás; no podía, de cualquier modo

Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era ir a su nave y marcar las coordenadas para volver a su planeta .

Pero marco las coordenadas equivocadas al tener la vista borrosa por las heridas y se dirigió aún planeta desconocido para el : la Tierra , creyendo que iba de camino a Vegeta se desmayo

Montaña Paoz

La Montaña Paoz es principalmente conocido por varios monstruos que rodean la zona como dinosaurios y entre otras criaturas , en medio de todo eso habia una cabaña perteneciente a Son Gohan y a su nieta Son Lunch , de apenas 14 años con la tez palida y cabello azul con ojos del mismo color que su cabello , la cual tiene un problema cada vez que estornuda cambia de personalidad , ese día exacto Son Gohan fue a visitar a su antiguo maestro Roshi , por unas semanas dejando a Lunch sola , la cual decidió salir a caminar un rato cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo y fue hacía ese lugar , encontrándose con una cápsula abierta y con sangre adentro en un hoyo y un hombre afuera de ella

— ¡Oh kami! —exclamó Lunch, casi en un susurro. Corrió hasta estar frente al caído y lo observó. Jamás había visto un hombre con cabello tan raro. Su rostro estaba lastimado y sangrando, con varios golpes alrededor de su cara y una gran herida en su mejilla derecha. Ella se arrodilló y acarició suavemente sus facciones y su mandíbula, con suma preocupación

No podía dejarlo asi como asi ¡el joven estaba herido y podria morir! Se decidió a llevarlo y curarlo en su hogar. Reunió fuerzas e intentó levantar un brazo del apuesto desconocido.

¡Santo cielo, que ése hombre era fibra en estado puro! Presionó con sus pequeños y débiles dedos los músculos bien definidos de la pobre víctima y los sintió fuertes y duros al tacto

Dejó caer el brazo sin cuidado y se incorporó. Intentó con su otra extremidad, marcada por una banda rojiza. Dejó caer su propio cuerpo hacia atrás, aprovechando la ley gravitacional, con los talones clavados al caluroso asfalto. Su piel dejaba caer gotas de sudor a través de su rostro y busto, iluminando su tez pálida gracias al sol mañanero Al no lograr moverlo, gimió de decepción y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Era una misión imposible lograr sacarlo de allí.

— ¡Pesa demasiado!— se recriminó a sí misma al no haber dejado que su abuelo la entrene en artes marciales , puso todo su empeño en arrastrarlo hacía su casa pero luego Lunch entro en pánico.

«Si lo encuentran, pensaran que yo lo maté, ¡y volveré a la lista negra de la policía ! ¿Recuerdas aquella lista que mostro mi abuelito? » — Reflexionó la mujer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, erizando los vellos de sus brazos

—¡Cielos, que eres pesado!—exclamó entre esfuerzos, lo cargo y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, acercándose cada vez más a la entrada de su casa y alejándose de la cápsula de Bardock. Cuando llego a su casa la abrió de una patada y arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas el cuerpo musculoso de él hasta el interior de su habitación. Luego lo dejo acostado en su cama mientras ella iba a buscar algunas cosas para curarlo : vendas , algodón , alcohol , etc .

Su respiración agitada era todo lo que se oía en el cuarto. Miró a su derecha, donde el hombre descansaba, cuando su cabello se erizó y su respiración se detuvo.

Un apéndice peludo se movía, justo al lado de ella.

Se alejó lo máximo posible, y de un salto acabó al otro lado del cuarto con la espalda contra la pared de la habitación. Sus ojos claros seguían el serpenteante movimiento de esa... ¿cola de mono?

—Es un...— murmuró, cuando escuchó al joven hombre gruñir de dolor, presionando sus párpados. Rápidamente fue a buscar su botiquín , sin dejar de preguntarse en qué se había metido.

Bardock comenzó a abrir los ojos. El sol lo cegó por completo y los volvió a cerrar. Su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor por sus heridas , lo que mas le ardía y dolia era su cara. Lentamente se incorporó, analizando con sus ojos azabaches sus alrededores. Bajo sus dedos ásperos, sintiendo algo suave en su palma. El sol era endemoniadamente caliente. Esa parte del planeta Vegeta jamás la habia visto

Volteó la cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo distinguió a lo una ventana. En uno de sus lados vio algo que lo dejó hipnotizado: una pequeña hembra vestida solo en un par de shorts ajustados y un polo azul sin mangas, salir de aquella habitación , Bardock podia ver que la pequeña hembra no tenia cola ¿Que clase de saiyajin no tiene cola? Deseaba poder levantarse completamente, que el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo finalizara para saber en donde demonios estaba .

Su cuerpo pedía descanso y sus heridas, sanar. Logró sentarse y enrollar su cola en su cintura . Estiró un poco las piernas y se levantó, analizando sin temor el lugar en el que se encontraba. Notó que su rastreador no estaba, eso complicaría las cosas.

Siguio viendo la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Vegeta si no en la tierra , habia oido hablar de ese planeta cuando era niño , decian que los habitantes de ahi era patéticos .

Casi no podía caminar, los habitantes de aquel planeta le habian dado pelea lo había tomado por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Recorrió la habitación con tranquilidad, esperando que la hembra volviera y se dignara a mostrar su rostro.

Unos débiles pasos resonaron detrás de él mientras la puerta se abria. Él observó con desdén e impaciencia a ese sujeto.

—Alejate

A Lunch no le temblaron las piernas, pero el terror estaba dibujado en sus ojos azules como el océano. Observó las heridas y el dolor en las facciones del hombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó algo de alcohol y algodón de una gaveta de su armario y se acercó a ayudarlo. No podría vivir con su conciencia dejando a ese pobre hombre a la deriva. Al acercarse, el otro se contrajo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme. —Resopló el joven que le doblaba la altura.

—Solo quiero ayudarte — Lunch dijo mientras retrocedía un poco

Entonces, para estupefacción de la peliazul, el joven saiyajin se elevó en el aire y voló un poco , pero debido a su estado volvio a caer al suelo

—¡Déjame! No te necesito—dijo , trató de avanzar pero se tambaleaba.

Lunch estrechó la mirada —¡No me importa lo que digas! estás herido

Ella corrió sobre el hombre y reposó su mano con el algodón remojado en alcohol sobre el pecho fornido, y aprovechando el momento , trato de curar un poco las heridas sangrantes de sus brazos y rostro.

El ardor despertó el odio en el saiyan. De un grito desgarrador, tomó con suma fuerza la muñeca frágil de la niña y se levantó del suelo. La observó directo a los ojos, presionando el agarre hasta oír un ligero crujido de advertencia. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—No me toques , niña — le aclaró, acercando su rostro para intimidarla

Lunch pestañeó dos veces y sonrió, aún algo asustada — Deje que arregle esto— La mano habilidosamente se deslizó del agarre y volvió a posarse sobre las heridas –Ahora, quítate la armadura, necesito ver la herida en tu costado

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Bardock –Si quieres que me desnude ante ti, tendrás que hacerlo tú primero

Las mejillas de Lunch se tornaron rojas –Sólo quiero curar tu herida ¿Por qué tienes qué hacerlo tan difícil?

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación tuya? — contra atacó el comandante.

—Porque no puedo dejarte morir , además estás herido y…

—¡No necesito tu lástima, niña idiota! —espetó el guerrero

—¡No es lástima! — dijo la joven mientras aplicaba mas alcohol en su pecho

— ¡Maldición! — gritó Bardock al sentir el dolor amargo correr sobre sus heridas.–Eres extraña

—No se comporte como un bebé—. Le sonrió trasmientras terminaba su trabajo y vio su cara — Espero que esta herida no te deje una cicatriz

—¡Hmp! Como si me importará — El guerrero rechazó la ayuda de aquella joven, levantándose por sí mismo con cierta dificultad —No necesito tu ayuda , niña — dijo de mala manera, para entonces verla fijamente a los ojos

Bardock mordía entre dientes. El dolor era insoportable. Él utilizó el tiempo para observar de reojo a la cara de Lunch de rasgos por demás femeninos. Bajó los ojos a su cuerpo. Su busto no era plano a pesar de ser una niña . Su rostro era fino y pálido como la seda, y su concentración lograba que un brillo diferente acaparara sus ojos .

—Listo — terminó por mencionar Lunch, demostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción por un trabajo bien realizado. — Estarás bien

Fueron las ultimas palabras que Bardock escucho antes de ver todo negro y caer desmayado

Al día siguiente

—Buenos días señor . Estaba pensando que ya no despertarias — Miro hacia su costado para ver a la misma niña que se dispuso a curar

—Estas heridas no son nada — dijo mientras soltaba algunos gemidos de dolor —Niña estúpida...— pronunció débilmente.

—Me llamo Lunch , no niña ni niña estúpida, ademas tengo 14 desde la semana pasada ¿Cuál es su nombre?— susurró Lunch, intentando sonar más atenta de lo que realidad estaba. Inconscientemente, colocó su otra mano sobre el traje espacial rasgado, experimentando el roce de sus dedos con ese material extraño que jamás había sentido antes. Era grueso pero suave, y a la vez podía sentir el pecho fornido del hombre subir y bajar al son de su respiración pacífica.

—Y yo no soy ningún señor tengo 20 y soy Bardock — El propio saiyajin no podía entender este comportamiento . Nunca lo habría hecho si se tratara de otra persona, humana o de cualquier otra raza. Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado cerca de una mujer además de que le habia salvado la vida

— ¿De dónde eres?— preguntó la dama, al sentir el cuerpo de Bardock más cercano. El roce de la armadura contra su busto estaba separado por la pequeña mano de la joven — No conozco ningún humano con cola ¿Que eres?

—De muy lejos… tampoco soy un humano — dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama — Soy un saiyajin

Antes de que Lunch respondiera , Bardock había movido su cabeza para apreciar el exterior, un mechón de su cabellera cosquilleó su nariz. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y con un pequeño sonido, estornudó.

Al voltear, el hombre se encontró con una confundida niña de cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda. Pestañeó varias veces, completamente confundido, al igual que la joven. Ella se incorporó, mientras el otro buscaba con la vista a la hermosa dama de cabello azul que le había salvado la vida.

Lunch observó al hombre semi desnudo recostado en su cama , entró en pánico y saco un ametralladora y le apunto a Bardock —¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Quien eres tu?

— ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? ¿Dónde está la otra niña? — Bardock observó a la rubia dispararle hasta llegar a su cola —¡Ya basta! ¡Fuiste tu la que me trajo aqui! ¡Maldición!

—¡Eso es imposible yo no pude haberte traido a mi casa! — una brisa de viento paso por la ventana e hizo que Lunch estornudara de nuevo , haciendo que volviera a su estado amable , en ese estado ella vio que tenia un arma en manos y la tiro al suelo con una mirada timida — Lo siento , volvio a ocurrir

— ¿Acaso hay algún humano que sea normal en este lugar?— exclamó Bardock molesto haciendo que Lunch se pusiera mas tímida y arrepentida —¿Que te sucedió?

— Cada vez que estornudo , cambio de personalidad

«Esto lo confirma los humanos son insoportables » Bardock pensó mientras se tiraba de vuelta a la cama — ¿Vives aqui sola?

— Vivo con mi abulito Gohan , solo que se fue a visitar a su antiguo maestro . Debes tener hambre — le dijo entregandole un plato de comida

Bardock no dijo ni una sola palabra solo comió toda la comida que le trajeron , esto la sorprendió por que comia enormes cantidades de comida

Pasando los días hasta que las heridas de Bardock sanen , ambos habian establecido una relación , si bien Lunch los llamaría amistad , Bardock no le diria lo mismo sino que es compañerismo , hasta se hizo amigo de la Lunch malvada , de la amistad llevo al amor de Lunch hacia Bardock y viceversa pero este no lo admitiria era demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso

Habia pasado una semana desde que Bardock se recupero aunque quisiera no podia quedarse en este planeta , debia volver a Vegeta sino lo hacia iban a rastrear su cápsula e ir y matar a todos y todo ser viviente en la tierra y eso incluia a Lunch

Tomo la decisión de dejar la tierra y volver a su planeta natal pero no podia dejar asi como asi a Lunch , despues de todo le salvo la vida , lo curo y le dejo quedarse en su casa , haci que decidio que seria mejor hablar con ella y despedirse

La busco en todos lados hasta que la encontró saliendo en la cocina — Lunch tenemos que hablar

— ¿Hay algo mal Bardock? — le pregunto esta sonriente

—Me voy — eso la tomo desprevenida pasar tiempo con el , la hizo muy apegada a el ya que el siempre la cuidaba y estaba con ella en la ausencia de su abuelo aunque se lo debió de esperar , no podia quedarse toda la vida en un planeta en el cual no nació y volveria a su tierra natal

— Me lo esperaba , no podias quedarte todo el tiempo aqui — decia con lágrimas en los ojos — al menos ya no tienes ninguna herida

Bardock no lo podia creer , aquella pequeña niña humana estaba causando que el , dudara de sus propias acciones , que quisiera quedarse con ella toda la vida , vivir con ella toda la vida

– Por alguna vez me gustaría saber que sucede contigo — soltó de repente Lunch sin ver a Bardock

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? – inclino su rostro mientras su cola la sujeto de la cintura

—Solo quisiera saber porque me eres indiferente, si no soy tu amiga… entonces que soy de ti

—En verdad quieres saber Lunch – unió sus labios en un beso casto mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de lujuria – Eres mia– volviendo a unir sus labios haciendo los besos más demandantes robando uno que otro beso y gemido de la chica, mordiendo el labio inferior permitió que abriera un poco la boca introduciendo su lengua explorando la cavidad húmeda de su boca e intensificando el beso en la peli azul, cerrando levemente la mirada y separándose de él con algo de temblor.

Tomándola de las caderas la levanto aprisionándola en una de las paredes mientras intensificaba sus besos y los iba repartiendo por toda su clavícula, y alrededor de su suave y delineado cuello. La chica tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros del saiyajin mientras lanzaba gemidos suaves y fuertes que hicieron contacto con él oído del chico y la observara con una mirada divertida.

—No sabía de esos sonidos tan lascivos — besando la palma de sus manos

—No lo digas – ladeando su rostro para ocultar su rubor – Bardock…

—Me estado conteniendo a decirlo – mirando de enfrente – Lunch yo te amo

—Yo…también , pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, por eso decidí no darme esperanzas

—Pero aquí estás conmigo niña – abrazándola —Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre… suplicarme, gritarlo hasta sepan que me perteneces y que eres mía – tomando su mentón mientras depositaba besos y lambidas

—Bardock…aaah – colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello con timidez

Apartando sus manos la observo con intensidad acercando sus labios y sintiendo el suave contacto de su piel, la sensación de roce en sus labios provocaban leves suspiros en la joven del , el contacto entre sus lenguas, al exigir la profundidad del beso, hacia que el bajara sus manos hasta la cintura, logrando establecer un contacto con sus caderas por sobre la ropa y que un suspiro escapara de los labios de la chica. Sus lenguas se movían al compás de una danza erótica, al ritmo de sus agitadas respiraciones.

Las manos de Lunch se movían con timidez sobre el cabello del saiyajin enredando, tocando, tirando y despeinando su trenza, provocando gruñidos roncos y jadeos por parte del chico. Sus labios se separaron observando en ambos una mirada entreabierta, observando cada movimiento que hacia uno hacia el otro. Conectados por un hilillo de saliva.

Bardock recorrió su cuello lambiendo la línea que conectaba la clavícula y hombro para después morderlo, y soltar sonoros besos. Una de sus manos tocaba su pecho estrujándolo y amasando sobre sus montículos, mientras con la otra mano, tomo del muslo acariciando su piel suave , su cola seguía firmemente atada en la cintura de la chica. Hubo un momento en que tuvo que detenerse para tomarla de la cadera y elevarla quedando recargada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Aprovecho para levantar la blusa de la joven con su sostén , exponiendo el pecho de la princesa ante su mirada, Lunch exclamo un pequeño grito de sorpresa al llevarse las manos y cubrir sus senos mientras ladeaba su rostro ruborizado que la haría compararse con el color de su piel a la de una manzana.

Bardock jamas se imagino sentirse asi por una niña , no creyó que sintiera tal pasión de tan solo ver a la pequeña hembra

Se acerco a su oído para decir con un tono excitado y ronco – No te cubras, eres perfecta – apartando una de sus manos acercando el rostro a uno de sus senos proporcionando unas lambidas alrededor del pezón, Lunch enterró sus dedos en su melena oscura mientras con su mano trataba de acallar sus gemidos débiles.

El lambia, mordía el pezón y lo succionaba dejándolo rojo y erecto, comenzó a brindarle la misma atención a su otra mama repitiendo el mismo proceso, sus manos dirigieron entorno a sus muslos y cintura, masajeando y acariciando su figura delgada y blanca, recordando cada curva y cada área suave a su tacto. La escuchaba jadear y manejar una respiración entrecortada. Sabía que estaba realizando bien su trabajo; al verla tan perdida en sus caricias. Dejando su labor se dirigió a su abdomen a depositar besos a su alrededor, regreso de nuevo a su rostro a observarla; mientras que su mano se aventuraba a su intimidad y empezaba acariciar su raja a través de la tela de su ropa interior. La chica gemía con fuerza estaba perdida en un montón de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, soltando suspiros audibles. El chico de cabello azabache se deleitaba observar su rostro, los miles de tonos rojizos que adquiría. Sintió que crecía la humedad en ella acercando sus caderas con las suyas, empezó a moverse creando una fricción entre la dureza de su miembro que había despertado ante todo el acto que había sido sensual. Comenzó a moler entre su intimidad, algo rápido y con insistencia, haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas por la sensación quemante. Sentía su corazón latir por mil, y que podría tal vez salirse o que posiblemente Bardock lo escuchara. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y acompañadas de suspiros fuertes. Lunch sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir una emoción extraña y placentera, soltando un pequeño grito y gemido; cuando su cuerpo se estremeció ante el cuerpo de el, comenzando a temblar y contraerse. Mientras que Bardock soltaba un sonido ronco y a la vez un gruñido de excitación. La niña acababa de tener su primer orgasmo como podría decirse para ella.

—Me siento extraña…Bardock…- hablando entrecortado apoyándose en el pecho del chico – Siento caliente, pero palpitante

—Jajajaja…no me digas que jamás te has masturbado – diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Era de esperarse apenas eres una niña

—Yo pensaba que solo era dormir una vez y ya… - Observando como el seguía burlándose hasta que ella se dirigió con una mirada de curiosidad y burla – Bueno yo veo que usted es experto en el tema, por lo que ha conseguido usted varias chicas en su cama

Bardock dirigió una mirada llena de capricho y una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se acercaba de manera atacante, como un león que ve su presa desprevenida. Tomándola del brazo y desasiendo su vestimenta completamente de ambos a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, la tumbo a la cama mientras tomaba sus muñecas aprisionándola y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de lujuria, mientras decía con voz calmada – Querías que fuera suave su primera vez – diciendo con tono de deseo – Bien dices que soy un experto, vamos a ver cuánto resistes con el sexo fuerte

—Un momento…espera, yo no…debo – sonrojada furiosamente – …tú no me lastimarías, aparte como tú dijiste es mi primera vez ¿verdad?

— Oh quien sabe – mordiendo sensualmente su muñeca

— Lunch, yo no podía soportarlo más - susurrando cerca de su oído – quiero tenerte ahora mismo, hacerte mía

Separando sus piernas con la cola acaricio sus muslos mientras la besaba con pasión, acercando su miembro a su entrada e introduciéndolo lentamente sabiendo el mal que le podria causar siendo el tan grande , rudo , siendo un saiyajin y ella tan pequeña , frágil , una humana , el con 20 años y ella con 14 , fue poco a poco moviéndose dentro de ella hasta llegar al fondo y ver que salia sangre espero a que se acostumbre a su tamaño. Lunch soltaba sonidos de dolor y lagrimas al sentir la intensidad del momento, al ver como Bardock aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad de sus embestidas . De repente ya no sintió el dolor y pronto fue sustituido por la necesidad de tener más contacto sexual y placer, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del joven . Liberando sus manos Bardock se concentro en acariciar su cuerpo y tocar sus pechos que tanto le llamaban la atención, la sensación suave y firme. Los sonidos de sus sexos entrando y saliendo, los gritos de placer que su princesa le brindaba lo volvían más adicto a ella.

—Bardock, Bardock... – aferrándose a su espalda, sentía su cuerpo perlado en sudor sus firmes músculos y su abdomen bien formado. Bardock se excitaba más sentir la sensación de los pechos de Lunch con el suyo mientras se movía y el escucharla gemir su nombre, una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía.

—Más, y más te hare sentir pequeña – separándose de ella la levanto de la cintura, sentándola en sus piernas, entrando nuevamente y acelerando el ritmo haciendo que la chica gritara de placer y moviéndose fuertemente.

El admiraba la escena, su cuerpo y expresiones que realizaba; todo amaba de ella. Deleitándose con el vaivén de sus embestidas llego a un punto en que la recostó de nuevo y empezó aumentar la fricción de sus movimientos, la sentía tensarse y temblar apretando sus hombros.

—AAH…BARDOCK! – Mirándolo abrumada por el placer

—Lunch…- besando sus labios en un beso intenso sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de ella apretaban su pene, liberando su semen caliente dentro de ella. Mientras soltaba un gemido fuerte de placer.

Saliendo se recostó junto a ella suspirando la chica cansada y tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras que el joven la atraía a su cuerpo el cuerpo de su mujer , si su mujer , desde que empezó todo estaba decidió ella era SU mujer ,colocándola sobre su pecho, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. Haciendo que la chica se sonrojada a más no poder, escuchando un sonido familiar que provenía del pecho del hombre , sonriendo y soltando un risita.

—¿Qué te causa risa? – observándola curiosa al verla con el rostro feliz

—Tú corazón jejeje…esta latiendo

—Mmm…hace rato el tuyo latía fuertemente – diciendo con una sonrisa traviesa – Y latía para mí – besando sus labios – me perteneces

—Eres muy posesivo Bardock – diciendo con un pequeño mohín mientras inflaba las mejillas – fuiste brusco aun duele

—Así y ¿en dónde te lastime? – sonando con voz ronca mientras acariciaba su espalda para después dirigirse hasta su trasero y por su muslo – acaso fue aquí…

—Mmhg... – retorciéndose bajo su toque sintió como acariciaba sus labios y su clítoris con sus dedos mientras introducía uno tras otro sintiendo la humedad que se acumulaba en su intimidad

Y asi pasaron todo el día , Bardock y Lunch teniendo relaciones , en el estado amable y malo de Lunch , cualquiera de las dos ambos lo disfrutaron , siguieron hasta el día siguiente sabiendo que no se verían por un largo tiempo

Al siguiente día

A la mañana siguiente . Lunch en estado amable despertó sola , con algunos dolores en todo el cuerpo y sintiendo su vientre aun caliente pero sobre todo sintiendo lo frio de su cama sin Bardock , lloro todo lo que le restaba del día sintiéndose sola

Un par días despues su abuelo habia vuelto . Ya no se sentia tan sola como antes pero aun le hacia falta la compañía que ella necesitaba de aquel que la hizo mujer

Pasando unas semanas fue cuando Lunch lo sintió , las consecuencias de haber estado íntimamente con un hombre , se sentia mas cansada , náuseas , dolores de cabeza , antojos extraños y hambre exagerada . Todo apuntaba a lo mismo llevaba al bebé de Bardock en su vientre . Su abuelo a pesar de que estaba molesto con ella por embarazarse a su edad lloro de felicidad al saber que seria tatara abuelo y de ira al haberla dejado sola y la apoyo al saber la historia del padre su hijo

Lunch se sentó sobre la cama, estaba cansada, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué haría?, ya había decidido que tendría al bebe, por supuesto, ¿Pero cuidarlo?, eso no podía hacerlo, era una general, no tenía una pareja y no sabía gran cosa de los niños, pero por otro lado era su hijo.

«Un hijo mio y de el » Pensó y sonrió, luego acaricio su vientre, estaba ya un poco abultado.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien, perdóname si llegue a pensar… olvídalo —Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande— Serás un buen niño… o niña…

Alrededor de 6 meses después

Gohan habia vuelto ha visitar a Roshi para decirle que tenia otro nieto y dejo a Lunch y asu nuevo nieto Goku , de solo 3 días de vida , solos en la casa otra vez

Flash back

Para Bardock había pasado una eternidad ( aunque en realidad habian pasado cerca de cinco meses ) desde que se fue de la tierra y dejo a Lunch , no podia soportarlo mas , era la única hembra que lo prendia las demas hembras no le llamaban la atención y cuando termino su misión se puso en camino a la tierra aun que tomaria un tiempo llegar .

Actualidad

No estaba en la naturaleza de Bardock volver por una hembra pero esa niña era especial para el , y aqui estaba de nuevo en la tierra , buscando el olor de Lunch, así que decidió seguirlo, había una cabaña en el bosque, era la misma en donde vivia su niña , paso lo mas lento que pudo hasta que a través de una ventana , la vio alli adentro con un bebé . Bardock fruncio el ceño, aquello era bastante extraño. Se decidió a tocar, una parte de él ya esperaba una explicación

—Ya le dije abuelo, estoy bien… ah… Bardock

Los ojos de Lunch se abrieron como platos, estaba petrificada luego sus ojos se humedecieron , no esperaba ver al padre de su hijo allí. Bardock no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla, todo en ella parecía normal, igual que antes, excepto por una cosa que ella llevaba en los brazos, una cosa de cabello negro.

—Pequeño… yo… —Dijo apenas mientras observaba al bebe.

Ella no supo que contestarle, era cierto que el niño tenía cierto parecido con el , la cola , pelo negro , el peinado , era un "pequeño Bardock".

—¡Bardock! — en menos de un minuto Lunch , con Goku en brazos , se lanzo a los brazos de Bardock aunque este por la sorpresa le correspondió , se separo de el , lo besó y fue correspondido — Te extrañe — le mostro al bebe — Es nuestro hijo , Goku

—Tambien te extrañe — no esperaba que ella se hubiese embarazado a la primera vez , no podia dudar que era suyo debido a la cola y el cabello , era su primer hijo — Goku

— Crei que no te volvería a ver — espetó ella mientras lo hacia entrar a la casa , dándole a Goku para que lo carga se — Nació hace tres días

—Estaba ocupado …— Fue inevitable que no midiera su fuerza, dándole como resultado 2 —Bueno está mal, seras un guerrero de clase baja. – dijo algo decepcionado —Igual te entrenare para que seas uno de los mejores. –sonrió de lado orgulloso —Y cuando yo no este, cuidaras a tu mamá. ¿Entendido? – Goku algo dormido, reía, le gustaba estar en brazos de su papá

Gracias a que el niño había nacido en la tierra , no lo mandaron a otro planeta como lo hacian con aquéllos que nacieron tan bajos de poder

—¿Podrías preparar algo de comer? Tengo hambre –dijo este avergonzado

—Claro , ten a Goku — dijo Lunch mientras se iba a la cocina

Bardock asintió. Se sentó en el sillón con él en brazos. Goku jugaba con su propia cola, esto le hacía gracia a su padre. En un momento el pequeño apretó de mas su colita , su cara decía que estaba a punto de llorar.

— No, no — dijo Bardock meciéndolo — Pero si serás tonto , apretaste tu cola.

El bebé miraba como su papá le hablaba, Bardock se había puesto a explicarle al pequeño el por qué su 'cola' era tan importante como si Goku le entendiera. Lunch escuchaba enternecida, luego de unos minutos más termino la comida .

— Bardock, ya está servido.

— Al fin. ¿Dónde pongo al mocoso?

— Es tu hijo, no le digas así — pronuncio ella enfadada — Ponlo en su cuna con algunos juguetes, no lo lleves a la habitación.

— Bueno

Luego de traerle unos juguetes al pequeño, se sentó finalmente a comer. Comían en silencio, Lunch se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas el niño aprendiera a caminar y hablar habría que enseñarle muchas cosas sobre ser un 'guerrero' además de que seguramente su padre querría claramente que su hijo sea como él. En eso el scouter de Bardock comenzó a hacer un sonido alertándole de que tenía un mensaje. Salio de la casa . Tuvo que responder rápidamente para volver con su familia . Vio a Lunch sirviendo dos platos

Bardock no espero mas y se sentó en la mesa a comer o mejor dicho devorar la comida, Lunch le acompaño.

A pesar de haber sido pareja durante la estadia de Bardock , el era un macho de pocas palabras , en la mayoria de las veces respondía con unos gruñidos o asentía con la cabeza

—¡Bardock!

—¿Qué? –dijo este distraído sin darse cuenta Lunch habia estornudado y se habia vuelto la Lunch rubia y se habia lanzado a el

Ese carácter tan digno de ella lo hacía caer ante lo que ella quisiese, por eso la amaba muy en el fondo del corazón de piedra de Bardock, amaba a Lunch porque era simplemente ella, única y diferente a cualquier otro ser en el universo y además era SU Lunch.

—Volviste — lloriqueo Lunch rubia , el solo sonrió a pesar de ser ruda y todo , amaba a ambas personalidades — De verdad , volviste ¿Conociste a Goku?

— Claro , el es nuestro hijo Lunch , un pequeño yo — solo pudo sonreir afectuosamente ante ella

—Vete a dar un baño.. –el enarco la ceja

—Está bien. –bufo — Pero sírveme más comida. Ha pasado tiempo desde que comi tu comida

—Bien, lo hare –sonrió Lunch , estaba contenta de tener a su pareja de nuevo en casa

Luego de darse una ducha Bardock volvio ha sentarse para seguir comiendo , vio a la Lunch de cabello azul

— ¿Qué tal tus misiones? –pregunto su mujer

—Bien, fueron un poco difícil. La luna llena del planeta aparecía cada una semana, apenas pude ir a 5 misiones desde que volví a Vegeta , Goku es un buen nombre en mi planeta se pronuncia Kakarotto

Lunch solo emitió un suspiro sonoro

—Este… ¿Lunch? –dijo Bardock nervioso

—¿Qué sucede? –dijo ella dejando de lado su comida

—Debo agradecerte.

—¿Por qué?

—Me has dado la familia que jamás tuve –ella sonrió —Niña tonta, gracias.

—No es nada cariño. –este se sonrojo

Luego de que terminaran Lunch fue a acostar a Goku en su cama , Bardock la acompaño

—Mi pequeño Goku…. –susurro colocando una mano sobre su bebé —¿Es igual a ti ves?

— Sí. –dijo Bardock algo raro, aun no creia que habia tenido un hijo con la mujer que ama

— Es un mini Bardock, pero esperemos tenga mejor carácter. –rio Lunch — Además de que se ve mucho más lindo.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo, tu pareja soy feo? –gruño

Ella solo rió ante su comentario luego se puso seria

—Tendras que irte ¿no es asi?

—Si… pero tratare de volver para verte a ti y a Goku , lo prometo

Tiempo despues

Bardock concentro el ultimo poco de energía que tenía en su cuerpo y creo la esfera de poder más grande que pudo, y la lanzo contra la de Freezer pero esta simplemente la absorbió. Freezer finalmente soltó la esfera de ki y esta se dirigió hacia el planeta Vegeta, consumiendo primero a Bardock y los que estaban ahí, el saiyajin tenía sus ojos aguados, no había conseguido su objetivo y esta era la primera vez que fallaba. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron ocupados por Lunch y Goku, su familia, sonrió inconscientemente al pensar que al menos sus hijo se salvaría y trato de alegrarse al saber que su hijo Goku los vengaria de Freezer , finalmente Bardock se reduzco a nada.


End file.
